The Justice League
by The Bird's Nest
Summary: The depraved Magix Universe is on a slow but treacherous decline. There seems to be no chance of bringing Magix back to its former glory. Yet hope stems from an unlikely group of misfits, who together journey towards their destiny, each trying to define them self as a hero.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Magix Galaxy has fallen upon dark times. The galaxy's planets are all plagued with war or crime and corruption, shedding darkness on the future of Magix. The diverse population of this unique galaxy is seemingly destroying itself because of the inhabitants' inability to solve their problems. It seems as though Magix might not even survive to see its possible future if it continues on this steady decline.

Yet, from such adversity there are always glimmers of hope.

Few individuals have taken the burden of this entire galaxy upon their shoulders, in a seemingly futile effort to save it. These misfits each want to make their mark on Magix, each wanting to save it, but through their own means.

But what bond ties these individuals together? What does Fate have in store for them?

The destiny of each is to be… a hero.

But for now, "vigilante" might just fit each of them better.

Welcome to Magix Galaxy, and follow our young misfits on their journey to becoming heroes.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to create an alternate universe, "Magix Galaxy," where the Winx Club (fairies, specialists, etc.) take the roles of characters from the DC Universe. This will hopefully make more sense as the story progresses, as I see it may not right now haha. My genesis for this story comes from the fact that I adore superheroes, and in my opinion, the Winx Club was in itself a group of superheroes, right? But also I feel compelled to write about the characters from that show on a deeper level. I used to watch Winx Club as a kid, when it was still airing on 4kids, and at that time the show had some potential. Now, though, with the Nick reboot, the show has been ruined. Any individuality or depth the characters had was disregarded, and the show was pointed more towards a younger audience. I want to do this show justice, though, by developing those carefully crafted characters into something more, and to show each of them as the heroes they are.

But this is a big project. Especially for me. I'm not a creative writer by any stretch of the imagination, let alone a good writer, in my opinion. I have to rack my brain to come up with anything decent to put on a Word document. And I'm going into my senior year of high school, so I will be insanely busy. And I don't know how good this story idea is. So I will give it my best shot, and try to update if I think this has any potential at all. Hopefully I can get the first chapter out sometime soon, so that you all have an idea of what I am going for here.

Reviews, criticism, advice, etc. are greatly appreciated, especially since I am going out on a limb with this story. Thank you in advance for any support I may receive, and I hope some of you would like to join me on the journey that is this story.

Best wishes from the Bird's Nest.


	2. Bats

Bats.

**Batgirl**

_"Batgirl to Nightwing. Repeat, Batgirl to Nightwing, you there?"_ I whispered while pressing down on my earpiece. No reply.

Sighing, I quickly grabbed my grapple gun from my utility belt and pointed it towards the roof of the seedy warehouse. I shot the grapple and then shot again so that the gun recoiled the rope, sweeping me up to the ledge of the flat roof. Hanging off the side of the building, I swiftly pulled myself over, my black boots soundlessly landing on the concrete building.

As I crouched there, my turquoise eyes scanned the rooftop, and I quickly jumped into a spring towards the nearest sunroof I spotted. Peering in through the window, I gave a frustrated sigh as I watched Nightwing already inside the warehouse, battling the thugs we had agreed we would avoid fighting. The mission was meant to be covert. Obviously he had slipped up somewhere to bring so much unnecessary attention.

I grabbed my laser and cut a hole through the window, creating a big enough opening for me to jump into. Grabbing a handful of gas pellets, I jumped through the window and threw them at the ground, creating a burst of black smoke to disconcert the goons.

* * *

**Nightwing**

Crouching from behind the crates, I tilted my head to get a better view of Bane's men. Scattered around the warehouse were twelve by my count, all working to package whatever new drug Bane was planning to ship out. I needed to grab a sample of the substance and get out to meet Batgirl back at our rendezvous. Spotting an open crate near the corner of the warehouse, I began crawling over, trying to conceal myself behind other crates. Just as I began reaching for a tube, I saw a shadow fall over the crate.

Reacting quickly I swerved while I was crouching so that I was facing his legs and quickly crouch-kicked him, taking him by surprise. But just my luck the monster of a man fell over with a loud thud. Suddenly all the workers turned to face me, their eyes boring into me. I swiftly grabbed a tube filled with the sample and kept it away in my suit, then jumped onto the crates. Pulling out my batons, I jump kicked the nearest man across the jaw, then connected my batons into a rod. I quickly turned just in time to dodge another goon, and then forcefully hit him across the back with my rod.

Two down. Ten to go.

But before I could connect my rod with the next worker, a cloud of smoke blinded me. Quickly I pressed the button on the side of my mask, turning on the infrared sensor. Suddenly red figures appeared across my line of site, and in front of me I could see a figure jumping to the ground in a crouching position.

"Mind giving me a warning next time Bats!" I called out as I swiped my baton at my next combatant.

"Hey I tried contacting you! Mind keeping your earpiece on during a _mission _at least?" Batgirl called back in her faintly British accent. From the side of my vision I saw her knock out two more thugs as she sent two batarangs in opposite directions.

Quickly we were able to knock out the rest of them and reconvene outside of the warehouse.

"He'll know we were here," she muttered, referring to Bane. "So much for _covert._"

"Then we'll deal with it another time," I reassured her.

Tecna was like my little sister, and so I felt responsible for her safety. Batman had brought us both together, but now he was out of the picture and we worked alone, persistently trying to clean up the mess that was Gotham City. Tonight's mission didn't work out so smoothly, and I felt guilty. Ever since Batman was not part of our crew anymore, all the responsibilities fell upon me—Gotham City, the Batcave, Batmobile, mansion, even _Alfred_, the butler. The Wayne funds were all passed on to me, and I was next in line to be the masked crusader of Gotham.

Yet after all my experience, all the training he had given me, why did I still feel so inferior, so incapable in this field? I could never take his place as Batman. I could never be like him.

"Sky? Sky, you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see a flustered Tecna waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry," I muttered, looking down at her concealed face. Her cowl well covered the upper part of her face, leaving her eyes, cheeks and mouth uncovered. Scanning her face, I spotted a faint bluish bruise forming on the left side of her mouth. I raised my hand to brush the area, but she flinched.

"It's nothing," she said, looking away.

"Tec, you know you don't owe Gotham anything. You don't need to continue going on these escapades with me. I don't want you to feel like you are obliged to tag along with me, especially since you are put in danger every time." I replied, trying to compel her once again to change her mind on this whole "vigilante" business.

Quickly she turned her head back to me, staring me down, fire blazing in her bright eyes. "Sky, my father puts his life on the line every day in his line of work, not because he owes this city crap, but because it is his duty. He might not accept what I do, and you might never either, but trust me when I say that there is nothing else I would rather be doing with my life. It makes no difference if I fight for justice with you or on my own. In the end justice needs to be served, and that's what I'm going to be doing my _entire _life."

There was silence as she finished her speech, and knowing she would never listen to me, I just brushed the whole discussion away.

"God, you're so stubborn," I smirked. "Well then I'll leave you, Miss Gordon. I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime too," I joked, smiling wider.

"You're such an idiot," she smiled. Quickly she gave me a hug then turned on her heel, running into the dark streets of Gotham, her bright fuchsia hair disappearing into the night.

"Oh I forgot! Tell Commissioner Gordon to meet me at the mansion later this week! We have business to discuss over Bruce's funding of the police department," I called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll convey the message," she replied from the distance. I turned around to make my way to where I had hidden my custom made motorbike, and faintly heard her grapple going off in the distance. I climbed on my bike and began revving it before starting it in the direction of Wayne Manor.

* * *

A/N: Quick update, right? Haha I just continued working on the story today after the prologue. I'll leave this and see what kind of response I get. Right now the "pairings" might be slightly off, just because of the roles I assigned to each of the Winx Club. Don't worry, Sky and Tecna aren't dating. But there might be some other funky pairings later. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. But the cannon pairings will all be there by the end, don't worry. Again, please review, critique, and advise me on what I should do! Help me to improve this story in any way possible.

Best wishes, from the Bird's Nest.


End file.
